I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods and, more particularly, to a fishing rod having an indicating device for signaling the presence of a fish which is tampering with or has bitten at the bait at the end of the fishing line.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices and apparatuses have been devised for providing fishermen with a means for ascertaining the presence of a fish at the end of the fishing line. Examples of such known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,576,233; 3,143,822; 3,846,929; 4,027,419; 3,820,268; 3,916,554; 3,571,536; 3,364,610; 2,910,797; 3,696,546; 1,847,798 and 2,409,988. While each of the aforementioned patents discloses fishing rod indicators and similar signaling devices, none function in the unique manner as Applicant's invention, nor are any constructed in the simple and efficient manner as the present invention.